Child Of The Void: Rewrite
by The Final Shadow
Summary: The time war ended in cataclysm, a great bubble of time wrapped around a raging war that had shook the cosmos. A rogue known as the Doctor was able to escape, as well as a few Dalek ships that were left hurtling through time and space. But, what if there was one more thing that escaped? One final weapon? The Void.


The last great Time War. They say that it was a war that made all other wars look like a child's tantrum with their parents due to its severity. Raging through all of time and space, stretching through every galaxy and tainting almost every word. It is said that its severity shall never be matched and its bloodshed will never be forgotten. Planets destroyed and species obliterated. They say that the Time War began when the Daleks began to conquer the universe and all that stood within it, when the Time Lords, a usually peaceful race stepped in to annihilate them from time and space. But in retrospect, you could argue that the great time war began at the Daleks conception, back on Skaro. A mad man's dream to steal the world and destroy his enemy's in one swoop of death and destruction, to rid a world of the Thaals and replace it with strict, Dalek dominance. Even if that meant losing their true Kaled ancestry. The Daleks were not successful in destroying the Thaals, of course, not completely. But they did spread like a virus out through the cosmos. Quickly earning the reputation of the most feared and destructive race in all of creation. The Daleks were merciless, violent and startlingly unloyal to their creator, quickly two factions forming, battling across space. Those loyal to the Dalek emperor and those loyal to Davros himself. This was the true beginning of the Time war.

Our story, however, does not take place at the start of this long and gruelling war; instead, it takes place deep under the capital city of Gallifrey during the final days of the war itself. A resurrected Rassilon had deposed the Time Lord high president Romanadvoratrelundar and trapped her deep in the prisons of Gallifrey due to what he considered treason and failure to act. The men and women of Gallifrey flocked to Rassilon; he was the closest thing to a god that they had ever seen. A man, no, a Deity, who had granted upon them the ability to travel through the fourth and fifth dimensions, a being who worked alongside Omega to grant them the ability to travel in Time. These accomplishments and the fact he had returned from the grave to save them all immediately gave him the girth to steal presidency from under Romanadvoratrelundar's nose. However, he knew that the situation was looking dire and incredibly dangerous. Thus, he devised a plan. One fall back before the final solution, one last chance before the Doctor, a rogue Time Lord with an ability to meddle more than any had possibly thought possible, could utilize the power of the Moment and trap them all in a secure bubble of time energy. A child. This child was to be infused with the very essence of the void, an area between universes. To be granted unlimited power with which to tear apart the very fabric of space and time itself. It was a risky ploy, but, Rassilon deemed it a risk that was worth taking.

"Has it worked?" Rassilon asked, pushing past a Time Lord scientist to view the medical table in the centre of the lab. Strapped to this child was a writhing, but unconscious, teenage boy. His dark hair was cut short and his nose flared violently with each inhalation. His chest convulsed rapidly, his twin heart beats racing at a pace that was far beyond average. Around him waved a dark energy, energy so dark that the Rassilon felt it hard to even look at the stuff. Deep within the wisps of smoke gleamed a light similar to regeneration, and occasionally, the boy would let out a small whimper. "Well?" He snapped, "has it worked?"

"The Void energy is taking," one scientist said, nodding as she did so, "but the process, it is slower than expected."

Rassilon's face was impassive as he observed the swirling wisps of energy and the pain filled winces of the child.  
"How much longer?" He asked.

"We do not know, Lord Rassilon," the scientist mumbled.  
Rassilon's mind raced, although his face did not show it. He was worried, if the process took much longer, and they held off of the final plan. Then the Time War would be time locked, no escape, no retribution, and no hope for the Time Lords. All things would perish and the war would last a concentrated eternity. A null space in time. By the hands of the Doctor.  
"Activate him." Rassilon ordered. He was met by silence. "I said, activate him." He repeated, his voices calmness wavering slightly.

"But he is not ready, we do not know of the consequences it might hold." The scientist protested.

"But we do know of the Doctor, and what the consequences of his actions shall be if they are allowed to pass." Rassilon said, pausing to let the information sink in, "so, I shall ask you one last time, as High President of Gallifrey, activate him."

The scientist merely nodded. Pushing a button the teenager's eyes shot open. Immediately the dark energy shot toward them, forcing their way through and eliciting pained screams from the boy. His hands clenched and unclenched, his mouth also being filled with the thick, dark force. Then he fell limp, and silent, his eyes fluttering shut again and his breathing becoming normal.  
"Now we wait then?" Rassilon questioned. The scientist nodded in response. Rassilon was not patient, and most, he would wait a few Gallifreyan days.

-Ω-  
The child awoke not long after Rassilon left the chamber. As his eyes slowly opened, revealing them to be crystalline blue grey, hints of darker undertones splayed in small blotches around his iris, he called out for his mother. Instead, a scientist approached him.

"Do you know who you are, child?" The scientist asked. The child merely shook his head, still whimpering quietly to himself. The scientist raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what you are, child?" The Gallifreyan scientist continued, once again met by whimpers and a shake of the head.

The scientist nodded slightly, producing an audio recording device.  
"The void has successfully bonded with the subject; however, it appears to have erased his memories. Further side effects are yet to be discovered." The audio recorder ended with a stale beep.

"Did you hear that?" the child asked his voice raspy and quiet.

The scientist's eyes widened at the child's speech, vocalisation unexpected at such an early stage in the process.  
"Hear what?" The Scientist replied. The child cocked his head to one side, squinting his eyes slightly. Then he heard it quiet clearly.

"_EX-TER-MIN-ATE!_"

The scientist had heard it that time too. A look of pure and utter terror crossing over the Gallifreyans face.  
"No," he whispered, "not now, not when you were nearly done." He said, gesturing at the boy for a second.  
"What is it?" The boy asked, confusion flitting across his face at the other persons obvious distress.

"The Daleks, they have found us." He sighed, sounding resigned.

"What are Daleks?" The boy questioned.  
Before the scientist could answer a bolt of pure light shot through the doorway to the laboratory. It hit the scientist dead in the back, lighting him up from the inside out so that his skeleton was visible to the young Gallifreyan. The body slumped forward onto the ground and the child let out a small whimper of fear.

"_SEEK, LOCATE, ANI-HI-LATE!_" came a grating, metallic cry from just beyond the doors.  
The first Dalek entered the room just as the child had ducked down behind the bed that he had been sitting on. The creature had a domed, metallic head. The same armour running down the entirety of its slanted body. Running down all of the golden panels that made up the creatures body were a series of golden balls, on its chest one dark, circular object on a long projecting appendage and one gun like apparatus that was looked clinical and deadly. Atop the Daleks head were two lights that flashed when it talked and also one eyestalk, the centre of which glowed a light blue.  
"_IN-TELL-I-GENCE SUG-GESTS THE VOID CHILD IS BE-ING KEPT IN THIS FA-CIL-I-TY._" The first Dalek to enter the room said, closely followed by two more Daleks on either side.

"_THIS TIME LORD IS RE-GEN-ER-ATE-ING,_" the rightward Dalek declared, its eyestalk staring pointedly at the ground where the dead scientist lay. The Time Lord in question had become surrounded by a golden energy, the light exploding outward from all of his extremities and eliciting light screaming from the man. This was all cut short by a small blast of energy from the central Daleks weapon systems, eliciting a small sigh from the man and the energy in question to dissipate instantly.

The Daleks began to search for the person that they had called the void child. They moved along the floor silently, hovering slightly above it so that the skirting at the bottom of the mechanical life form did not even touch Gallifreyan soil. The child cowered in fear behind his bed, until, eventually, a Dalek came about to face him.

"_LIFE FORM DE-TEC-TED,_" the Daleks grating voice observed. "_TRA-CES OF VOID SYN-THET-IC PAR-TIC-ALES WITH-IN SUB-JECT_!" The Dalek exclaimed, its voice seeming to rise an octave.

The other two Daleks, alerted by their colleague's cries approached the child. Surrounded by the three Daleks the child was quite completely trapped. He began to shiver and shake, a dark purple energy clouding over his eyes.

"_AR-TRO-NIC VOID SPIKE IN PRO-GRESS_" The central Dalek exclaimed, causing all three of the Daleks to move backward.

"I don't want to die," The child whimpered, staring up at the Daleks, his voice taking on an almost ethereal quality. "Please don't kill me," he whimpered, holding his hand out, palm splayed open, as if his hand would save him from the beams of death that the Daleks could so readily summon.

"_SUB-JECT IS ENT-ER-ING TEM-POR-AL OVER-LOAD_" The rightward Dalek exclaimed, almost a hint of fear protruding into his robotic voice.

From the child's splayed hand a thread of darkness protruded, swirling and twisting and twining, almost looking like a thread of string in its appearance. The string of energy slowly began to cocoon the child, wrapping itself around him multiple times until he was fully coated in a thick wrap of the substance.

The Daleks all began to began to chant one word "_EXT-ERM-IN-ATE!_" Firing off their death rays at the energy swathed child. Instead of killing the thing before them, their beams ricocheted off of the child harmlessly, bouncing around the room before fizzling out on the Daleks own shields. That was when the child disappeared.

-Ω-

Above the planet, out further than the further ships. Span one lone TARDIS. This TARDIS in particular was not a battle TARDIS, it was not even a new model. It was an old Type 40. The chameleon circuit of the ship long since broken, causing the ship to be forever stuck in one form, the form of an old Earth public police call box. Within said TARDIS stood just one man. Old and bedraggled with the beginning of a beard on his face he stood over three objects, placed carefully on the console of his ship. Tears streaked his face and with a gruff voice he said, "What I do now, I do without choice, I do this in the name of peace, and sanity." He said, slowly bringing the two pieces down on the part in the middle. As the three pieces connected a great wave of time energy was released, locking itself onto the nearest planet, Gallifrey. All things within it where instantly frozen, a bubble of time wrapping itself around the epicentre of the greatest war that all things had ever faced. The TARDIS that had ended it all was thrown clear of the blast, spinning through time and space in a maelstrom of explosions and torment, the man within dying and beginning to regenerate instantly. His features changing under the golden glow. It was over, the Time War was won.


End file.
